Escape from Pirate Cave
Penguin Village }} Escape from Pirate Cave (逃げろや逃げろ!!大脱出, Nigero ya Nigero!! Daidasshutsu; lit. "Run Away, Run Away!! The Great Escape") is the ninth episode of the General Blue Saga and the fifty-fourth episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on March 11, 1987. Summary Goku desperately tries to find his way out of the never-ending labyrinth. This underground Pirate Cave is just about ready to collapse. Leaving Goku, Krillin and Bulma decide not to get trapped underneath the ocean forever. As time goes on, Bulma starts to get impatient and is convinced Goku is dead. Krillin pleads that he knows Goku will show up any minute. Just as the cave gives out, Goku speeds out of the demolished maze and jumps into the pirate's submarine for a quick escape. Goku has successfully retrieved the Three-Star Dragon Ball and defeated General Blue; thanks to the help of a mouse. Unfortunately it is not his Grandpa Gohan's Four-Star ball. As the gang tries to make their drastic escape, Bulma has to dodge huge boulders that fall in her path until one finally seals up the exit. It looks like they have reached a dead end. But, Goku narrowly spots a second opening and they jet for freedom. The cave is really falling on them now and with their bad luck, the sub has run out of power. So Goku decides there is only one thing left for him to do. "Everybody take a deep breath!" Goku says and shoots a huge Kamehameha wave to propel the submarine all the way out of the cave and the ocean. They get back to General Blue's military base on the island, where they are in search of food and some transportation. Noticing that Goku is still going to find the Dragon Balls until he finds his grandpa's keepsake, Bulma yells out to him "No more crazy adventures!!!" since Goku never told her and Krillin that the Red Ribbon Army was after him. They enter the command post where a guard hides in between a rack and a shelf. Commander Red calls on the radio looking for some answers just to find Goku screaming back at a talking-box. He smashes the radio after it gets fancy with him and they leave. Goku calls for the Flying Nimbus and Bulma and Krillin ride in a Jet-copter to Master Roshi's island. In spite of a near death experience, Bulma managed to grab a diamond the size of a fist. Which she plans to offer as compensation for destroying Master Roshi's submarine. Launch (in her blond form) however steals the diamond from them as Turtle and Roshi argued over it. Meanwhile, General Blue surprisingly is alive, popping his head out of the water. He swims back to the base, yells at the guard for his incompetence and kills him, and takes off in a Jet-copter armed with nothing but a roll of rope. He speeds off after Goku in search of revenge and the Dragon Balls. Gallery Category:General Blue Saga Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball